Super Knuckles (Classic Sonic's world)
Super Knuckles is a transformation that appears in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. It is the Super State of Knuckles the Echidna, achieved by harnessing the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds. Appearance When assuming his Super State, Knuckles does not undergo any major physical changes. However, the red parts of his fur does gain a pulsating, magenta glow. Also, any fast movement he makes leaves after-images. Overview In the Encore Mode of Sonic Mania Plus, Knuckles and his comrades assumed their respective Super States in Titanic Monarch Zone with the Classic Emeralds in order to escape a space-time rift created by the Phantom Ruby. While escaping, they knocked Eggman into the rift. .]] In Sonic Mania, and its expansion Sonic Mania Plus, Knuckles can become Super Knuckles after the player collects all seven Classic Emeralds. To transform into Super Knuckles during an Act, the player must press / / in midair while holding at least fifty Rings (prior to Sonic Mania version 1.03, the player had to press the jump button in midair while not equipped with the Flame Shield, Lightning Shield or Water Shield). After transforming however, the player's Ring count will begin decreasing by one every second; if the Ring count hits zero, Knuckles will revert back to normal. In gameplay, Super Knuckles possesses invincibility, increased running speed, heightened gliding and climbing speed, and an enhanced jump for as long as the transformation lasts. By using Level Select to enter the Egg Reverie Zone as Knuckles, or by reaching the end of an "& Knuckles" playthrough in the No Save campaign with all seven Chaos Emeralds, the player can play as Super Knuckles against the Phantom King and Klepto Mobile. In this Zone, Super Knuckles starts out with fifty Rings. More Rings can obtained throughout the boss battle to compensate for the player's decreasing Ring count. Should Knuckles de-transform here however, the player will lose a life. Also worth noting is that Super Knuckles will lose ten Rings whenever he is hit by the Phantom King's attacks. In the Egg Reverie Zone though, Super Knuckles gains additional abilities: by pressing the jump button during a Spin Jump, Super Knuckles is able to take flight until he touches the ground. Also, by pressing the jump button while in flight, Super Knuckles will burst forward with instantaneous speed while the screen flashes, consuming five Rings in the process. Powers and abilities Due to being infused with the seven Chaos Emeralds' power, Super Knuckles accordingly commands ultimate power and has access to unlimited energy.BioWare (September 26, 2008). Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. Nintendo DS. Sega. "Codex: Each Emerald can float on its own power, but anyone who combines all seven of the Chaos Emeralds can command ultimate power."Sonic Team, Sonic Team USA (27 February 2004). Sonic Battle. Gameboy Advance. Sega. Area: Emerald Beach (Shadow's Episode). "Sonic the Hedgehog: I've heard that he who collects 7 "Chaos Emeralds" will be granted unlimited energy." As Super Knuckles, Knuckles' innate abilities far surpasses his normal ones. He can therefore run, climb and glide faster, and jump higher than he can in his regular form. Like the traditional Super State, Knuckles gains new abilities in this form too, including high-speed run-flight and virtual invulnerability to harm. Like in his natural state, Super Knuckles can utilize the Spin Attack, a technique where he curls into a concussive ball or cutting disk and directs himself at his targets. Due to Knuckles being in a Super State, this technique's power is greatly amplified as a result. With it, Super Knuckles can shred or burrow through just about any substance given enough speed. Highly adept in its usage, Super Knuckles can utilize variants of the Spin Attack, including the Spin Dash and Spin Jump. Weaknesses Super Knuckles can only stay transformed for a short time without sustainment from Ring Energy, as a Super State consumes tremendous amounts of energy. Extensive usage will also put him at risk of disappearing entirely.Sonic Team (May 3, 2002). Sonic Adventure 2. GameCube. Sega. Area/Level: Finalhazard. "Sonic the Hedgehog: Shadow! Continuous use of your super form will cause you to disappear! Get back to the Colony!" See also *Super Knuckles References Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Super transformations Category:Fictional monotremes Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2017